looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
That's How We Do
That's How We Do is a song sung by Madelyn Dinkley, Rose Wilson/Ravager, Power Girl, Troia, Floyd Minton, Chip the Sorcerer, Miyumi, Aquagirl, Lagoon Boy, Hotspot, Stephanine Brown/Robin, Wendy Harris, Wildebeest, Supergirl, Kid Flash, Young Justice, Justice League, Mystery Inc, Tom and Jerry Detective Agency, Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency, Team Arrow and rest of the gang with their crushes. It is sung in the episode Love is in The Air. Lyrics *'Madelyn Dinkley': ♪There's a fresh breeze headed dowwn the beach Saving me from the heat A new begining on a wave of endless possibilities I feel a good change coming round the bend Can't help but move my feet It's a different story cause I change the end I make my own destiny♪ *'Rose Wilson/Ravager': ♪I make my own destiny♪ *'Power Girl': ♪I make my own destiny♪ *'Troia': ♪I make my own destiny♪ *'Young Justice, Justice League, Mystery Inc, Tom and Jerry Detective Agency, Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency, Team Arrow and rest of the gang with their crushes': ♪Dancing and a howl and a shaking and a shout and Over flowing like a soda fountain Moving and a grooving everything is new and I take your hand and I dance with you I'm gonna show you how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do♪ *'Chip the Sorcerer': Really? *'Madeyn Dinkley': Come on. Sometimes you just gotta spontaneously break into song. Right? *'Floyd Minton and CHip the Sorcerer': ♪My only job is to surf all day I only wanna work on my tan I gotta live life in my own way I take my chances in the sand♪ *'Miyumi and Madelyn Dinkley': ♪Gonna party down till the sun comes up Rocking then we're ready to go Anything can happen our time has come Come on let's start the show Come on let's start the show♪ *'Young Justice, Justice League, Mystery Inc, Tom and Jerry Detective Agency, Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency, Team Arrow and rest of the gang with their crushes': ♪Dancing and a howl and a shaking and a shout and Over flowing like a soda fountain Moving and a grooving everything is new and I take your hand and I dance with you I'm gonna show you how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do booma, booma That's how we do That's how we do That's how we do♪ *'Aquagirl': So do the milkshake! *'Lagoon Boy': Do the jelly belly! *'Hotspot': Oh do the hooha! *'Stephanie Brown/Robin': Give em a knuckle sandwhich, pow! *'Wendy Harris': And the wiggle worm! *'Wildebeest': And do the angry gorila, hoo hoo hoo! *'Supergirl': Praying mantas, namaste. *'Kid Flash': And don't forget the kitchen sink! *'Young Justice, Justice League, Mystery Inc, Tom and Jerry Detective Agency, Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency, Team Arrow and rest of the gang with their crushes': Oh Kid Flash! *'Kid Flash': (Laughs) *'Young Justice, Justice League, Mystery Inc, Tom and Jerry Detective Agency, Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency, Team Arrow and rest of the gang with their crushes': ♪I take your hand and I dance with you I'm gonna show you how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do booma, booma That's how we do That's how we do That's how we do♪ *'Madelyn Dinkley': That was amazing. *'Chip the Sorcerer': Yeah. *(Madelyn Dinkley and Chip the Sorcerer kiss on the lips) *'Young Justice, Justice League, Mystery Inc, Tom and Jerry Detective Agency, Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency, Team Arrow and rest of the gang with their crushes': ♪Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do booma, booma That's how we do That's how we do That's how we do YEAH!!♪ Category:Songs